More Than Human
by KaylaBignall
Summary: When Aderyn Raz is rescued from her life-long prison known as the school by Sam, Dean, and Castiel, she begin to learn to hunt. Castiel is the only one who knows the truth, that she isn't quite normal. He also knows that she want to keep this a secret, because she thinks that Sam and Dean won't trust her when they know what she really is. If they find out that she is a little more
1. Chapter1

I huddled in the corner of my cage, hiding as best as I could, trying to avoid those probing eyes, the eyes of my creators. Hearing footsteps, I raised my head to peer through the bars as a man in a lab coat knelt in front of the door and opened it, beckoning for me to come with him. I tentatively crawled out of the cage, my tattered and worn hospital gown barely hanging to my knees.

"There's a good girl." The man whispered. I glared at him and stood next to him, awaiting whatever torture they had concocted for me today. Yesterday they had repeatedly sliced my arms, seeing how fast I would heal. The day before that, they had seen how long I could run in a maze without tiring. They treated me like an animal, tortured me without end, all in the name of science. Every day for the past twenty-six years, all my life I had lived like this. But one day, one day I knew, knew I would be free to go wherever I wished, to fly free and feel the wind on my face. Real wind, not pressure from a wind tunnel. I stared longingly at the window, crossed with chicken wire, and imaged what it would be like to soar among the clouds. I felt a hand guide me towards the hallway and obeyed, knowing disobedience meant unspeakable pain. The scientist led me to a new room, one filled with black smoke and a strange smell, it reminded me of something burning. The door closed behind me and the smoke seemed to flow into the scientist. He turned towards me and I gasped when I saw his eyes. They were black, completely, no white at all. He took a step towards me and spoke, his voice taking on a sickly sweet overtone.

"Such a beautiful young woman, you shall make an excellent vessel. I can have so much fun with you." I turned towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Suddenly, I went flying, hitting the wall across the room. I cried out in pain and tried to pull away from the strange force holding me. The man laughed and I felt pressure between my shoulders. I froze and whispered, "What are you?" He grinned and blood leaked between his teeth. "I am a demon from hell, and today, I want to fly!" His eyes returned to normal and black smoke poured out of his mouth. I fell to the floor and was about to run towards the door when it burst open and two men ran in, holding hand guns. The smoke swirled towards me and I started coughing. The smoke surrounded me and I couldn't see. I struggled to stand and find the door when I heard a deep voice whisper, "I can give you the freedom you always wanted. I can get you out of here." I stopped fighting and suddenly the smoke emitted a high pitched shriek.

"Suck that, you demonic bastard!" I spun around to see one of the men, the one with short hair and beautiful green eyes, holding a box that read salt. I felt someone grab my arms and lift me off the floor and I started struggling again.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. We want to help you." I looked over my shoulder and only saw shirt. Looking up, I saw the other man, his brown hair hanging down to his shoulders and nearly covering his concerned dark brown eyes. I pulled away and ran out the door. I heard one of the men yell, and the other muttering in another language. I glanced over my shoulder as I ran, bare feet slapping the floor. I saw a plume of smoke come out the door, but then it disappeared. Without warning I collided with something and fell onto the floor, and looked up to see a man in a trench coat with black hair and vibrant blue eyes looking down at me. He knelt to help me up and asked, "What are you? I sense something other than human blood flowing through you." He tilted his head and looked at me curiously as I stood. I took a step back and said, "I-I am two percent avian, err, bird, but how can you tell?" The man looked into my grey eyes and said, "I am an angel of the lord." I nodded and said, "Uh-huh, sure you are." The man suddenly disappeared, and I shrieked, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Now do you believe me?" I spun around and saw the man standing behind me, leaning against the wall. I slowly lowered my hand and prepared to run again.

"Oh, I have frightened you. My apologies." I saw the two men come out of the room behind man and the short-haired one yelled, "Cas, stop scaring the victims." They walked up and passed the man-Cas-and smiled. The taller one, the one with brown eyes, said, "I'm Sam, and you didn't have to run." The other man smirked and I felt his eyes graze me, being clad only in my skimpy, torn, hospital gown. He looked up and said, "I'm Dean, this is Castiel." I frowned and said, "I'm Aderyn Raz. What the heck is going on?"


	2. Chapter2

"A demon? That cloud was a demon, and you, what, you killed it?" Dean shrugged, and smirked, and Sam said, "We didn't kill it, we just sent it back to Hell, for a very long time." I laughed in disbelief, "Man I thought my life was weird." Crossing my arms, I tried my best to keep the old tattered fabric of my torture gown together. Off to the side I noticed as Castiel removed his trench coat, and then placed it over my shoulders.

"Here, Aderyn, you may use this. I'll be back shortly." He helped me put on the coat then disappeared. I pulled the front of the coat closed and smiled. I looked up to see Sam and Dean staring at me in disbelief. Dean pointed at me and said, "Ok you're special" I gulped, thinking maybe they had seen something, and shakily inquired, "Wh-what?" Sam shook his head in shock and muttered, "He doesn't let anyone touch, much less wear that coat." I heard a quiet fluttering of wings and turned to see Castiel holding a small pile of folded clothes with a pair of boots balanced on top.

"I only wanted Aderyn to be decent while I acquired proper clothing. She was clearly uncomfortable. These are for you." He held out the clothes and I took them, smiled and whispered a quiet thank you. I was surprised by the kindness these men, well, men and angel, had shown me. All my life I had been a freak, and treated like one. I flinched as I felt a hand on my back, looking over to see Sam standing next to me. I stepped forward quickly, not wanting him to feel my wings. They are the only visible result of being two percent avian. I also have light, hollow bones, an extra strong heart, and extra air sacs under my lungs to allow me to breathe in higher altitudes. I looked up at him cautiously, and he said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I was just going to tell you that you can go in here to change." He pointed over his shoulder to an open door. I relaxed and smiled my thanks. I quickly went into the room and shut the door.

After removing Castiel's trench coat, I quickly looked through the clothes. I sighed with relief when I saw that Castiel had gotten me undergarments. I pulled my gown off and quickly put on the bra. I paused for a moment before unfurling my wings and hooking the bra under the spot where they came out of my back. Pulling my wings in, I smiled, happy that it didn't make them uncomfortable. I pulled the jeans out of the pile and put them on. They were tight around the legs, but surprisingly comfortable, and fit quite well. It wasn't until I picked up the lacy white tank top that I realized my wings would be covered. My gown, before it had started falling apart, had slits cut in the back to allow me to spread my wings freely.

Sighing, I picked up Castiel's trench coat and put it on, closing it before calling his name. He appeared in the room, standing in front of me.

"Does something not fit you?" I shook my head and said, "No, but, um, you now how I'm not, quite, normal?" He nodded, a confused look on his face, and I continued. "Well, there were some side effects from the genes. I have wings, and I need slits in my shirts so I can use them if I need to, do you have a knife I could use? " Castiel pulled a knife from his waist band, flipping it so the hilt was towards me. "Here, and you may keep it, for protection."

"Thank you."

The angel vanished, leaving me to look at the blade in my hand. It was simple, but beautiful, with a leather handle and silver blade. Grabbing the clothes off the floor, I quickly cut slits in the shirts. Before pulling on the tank top, I dropped the coat on the floor, stretching my wings again. After I pulled the shirt on, I tried out the slits and they were perfectly positioned. Then I picked up the red, grey, and white plaid hooded shirt and slid my arms into the sleeves, leaving it undone. Pulling on the short tan boots, I lifted the trench coat off the floor and exited the room.


	3. Chapter3

Back in the white hallway, Sam and Dean were waiting, leaning against the door frame, and Cas was standing right outside the door.Handing him his coat, I closed the door and the boys looked up at the sound. Both of their jaws dropped and Dean let out a small whistle, which caused me to immediately tense up, as whistling usually meant a dog was coming. Castiel laid a hand on my shoulder, speaking reassuringly, "You are in no danger, Aderyn, I promise." I nodded, but remained tense as a coiled spring, ready to run, or fly, if I needed to. Dean shoved himself off the wall and said, "Well, I think that we're finished here. Where do you live, Aderyn? We can drop you off." I let out a harsh laugh and muttered, "I live in a freakin dog cage," then gestured for them to follow me. They followed as I lead them through the white halls with practiced precision to a door with no windows. I tried the handle, but without a key card, I didn't think that it would turn, and I was right. Dean reached around me, resting one hand on my hip for balance, and he swiped the key card of the dead scientist. Jerking away from his touch, I shoved the door open. The room was dark, the only light coming from the window across from my cage. I walked over to it and said, "Welcome to my house, I don't think you will all fit."

Their faces showed mixes of horror, confusion, and pity. Sam stepped forward, reaching out to hug me, but I stepped back, wary. He frowned, "Aderyn, we aren't going to hurt you." I stepped forward, but froze when I saw Dean's eyes lock on something behind me. I knew what he was looking at, the trolley with all of the white-coats' torture instruments on them; a small knife, tweezers, an electric cattle prod, and much more. His eyes moved to mine and scanned my body again, but not like earlier, this time more concerned, as if he wanted to fix me. I frowned, glancing behind me, willing the cart away from me, and suddenly all of the men went on red alert. I flinched, and started rubbing my hands together, feeling the heat quickly build. I backed up, looking at them, "What's wrong?" Dean tilted his head towards the wall, "That trolley, it just moved all on its own." I stopped rubbing my hands, looking over nervously.

"No, I moved it. I wished it was in the shadows, and it moved." The three men all looked at me, their kind faces now set in a glare, looking at me the same way they had looked at that demon. I started fidgeting with the hem of my plaid jacket, taking a step backwards as my heightened senses focused on every little movement Sam and Dean made. I felt as if I were twelve years old again, having just set fire to the lab on accident, the first of many powers that were soon discovered, part of what made me a freak. I backed up to the wall, hanging my head and waiting for whatever came next. They were going to punish me, best to simply wait and see what happened. I had hoped they would be an escape from this prison, but now they were going to just lock me back up. The white-coats were right, I was a freak; a freak of nature that would never be loved, just like that demon. I was too different, way too different.

I didn't even realize that Sam had moved over next to me until he tentatively placed a hand on my shoulder. I jerked my head up and flinched, closing my eyes, waiting for the blow. Dean glanced between me and his brother, then muttered, "You've never left this building, have you?" I shook my head, and he sighed.

"Every experience you've had with humanity has been negative, hasn't it?" I nodded and said, "Every day since I was little, every day for twenty-five and a half years, they experimented on me. They did something when I was a baby and I've developed powers. I can create fire by rubbing my hands together, I can control the weather, and I can move things with my mind. I'm a freak of nature." I flinched as Sam slid his hand off my shoulder. He held an arm out and I moved forward, and he bent over to scoop me up, holding me high in his arms. He walked towards the door and Dean followed, "That's okay, we're freaks too. Me and Sam, we've each died, multiple times, Cas is an angel, we hunt monsters, the whole world is freaky, sweetheart." I looked up at the man carrying me, then to the two walking beside us, and I smiled a bit. "So, we can be freaks together?" Dean nodded and smiled over at me, still cradled in his brother's arms, light as a feather.

"Absolutely."


End file.
